Automatic Blood Pressure Monitoring (ABPM) has been used in the initial part of this study to obtain measurements of blood pressure (BP) every 7.5 minutes for 24 hours in 123 "cases" (normotensive adolescents with at least one parent hypertensive) and 129 "controls" (normotensive adolescents with neither parent hypertensive) during their normal daily activities. This application seeks support to analyze this data. It is known that cases are at higher risk than controls of developing hypertension. We will construct distributional and spectral descriptors of the variation of BP over 24 hours and show how these descriptors are related demographic and other covariables including case-control status. We will study the ability of the descriptors to discriminate between cases and controls and study their ability to discriminate beyond that already afforded by a casual measurement. The findings could establish new and more efficient descriptors of the pre-hypertensive state.